


Matin

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Universe, Early Mornings, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: Le ciel se peint doucement d’orange, les nuages prennent une couleur rosée et le soleil traverse la vitre de notre chambre pour caresser ton visage endormi de ses premiers rayons.Les matins me rendent toujours un peu nostalgique.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Matin

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> EreMin est l'un de mes ships favoris et, étant particulièrement inspirée aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que je pouvais écrire un petit quelque chose sur eux. C'est un peu triste, mais quand même un peu fluffy -j'espère- en même temps. Le manga me tue un peu plus avec chaque chapitre qui sort (chapitre 134 dans 6 jours!) et ils méritent quand même une petite pause... Alors voilà, on est en ici :3 Aka dans un oneshot du point de vue d'un Eren complètement amoureux d'Armin.
> 
> J'espère que ce oneshot vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis et de possibles corrections à effectuer!
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Le ciel se peint doucement d’orange, les nuages prennent une couleur rosée et le soleil traverse la vitre de notre chambre pour caresser ton visage endormi de ses premiers rayons.

Les matins me rendent toujours un peu nostalgique.

Ils me plongent dans mes pensées, me rappellent notre situation et tout ce qui nous attend à la porte de notre maison. Notre combat pour la liberté, les titans, le danger de l’autre côté de la mer… Toutes ces choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête à chaque réveil et, malgré le fait que je sois décidé à aller jusqu’au bout pour ma cause, je sens des frissons parcourir ma peau et semer le doute dans mes plans.

Ils me chuchotent de rester ici pour toujours, là, à tes côtés, dans la chaleur de notre lit. Je le ferais si je le pouvais - crois-moi, la perspective d’une vie passée confortablement avec toi ne me déplaît pas, loin de là. Je serais plus qu’heureux si nos journées pouvaient seulement se résumer à faire des crêpes, lire ensemble et se laisser aller à nos désirs… Mais tu le sais, notre monde est cruel et a décidé de ne pas nous permettre de s’aimer dans la paix. Il nous a donné une mission pour laquelle il serait prêt à nous abattre sans remords.

Ils me rappellent que mes jours sont comptés et que, même s’il me reste plusieurs années, l’infini n’existe pas. Les nuances veloutés dont le ciel s’habille le matin sont éphémères;notre existence l’est aussi. Le temps ne se plie pas pour faire plaisir aux humains; malheureusement, nous ne serons pas l’exception à la règle.

On ne passe pas au travers des mailles du filets du destin… 

La vie va nous voler notre temps et nos rides, mais elle ne volera jamais notre amour.

Nos sentiments existeront toujours, notre légende sera répétée de génération en génération. Dans cent, cinq cent ou mille ans, d’autres personnes seront là, à notre place, à regarder le jour se lever, et se raconteront cette histoire dans laquelle un garçon aux yeux verts tomba follement amoureux d’un garçon aux yeux bleus… Elles parleront de leur amour et de leur combat face au monde, de leurs colères et de leurs folies, des matins de lavande et des nuits de passion. Elles verseront des larmes pour nous en pensant à notre tragédie, puis les sècheront en se rappelant que notre histoire aura fleuri malgré la terre infertile de laquelle elle a émergé.

La tendresse de mes pensées pour toi ne mourront pas.

Je t’aime plus que tu ne le sauras jamais.

Alors quand le jour où je devrai te faire mes adieux arrivera, je garderai le sourire et je me dirai qu’on se retrouvera peu importe où nos âmes iront.

Je t’entends remuer dans les draps et tourne ma tête vers toi. Tes yeux sont entrouverts, tes cheveux en bataille, et la marque du coussin est imprimée sur ta joue. Je ne peux retenir un léger rire en te voyant ainsi. Tu arbores habituellement un air réfléchi, alors te voir si détendu et paisible réchauffe mon coeur. Je ne me lasserai jamais de t’avoir comme première vue lors de mon réveil, ni de commencer mes journées dans tes bras, à te regarder dormir et te réveiller.

Je me penche vers toi et viens déposer des petits baisers sur tes joues et ton front jusqu’à ce que tu ouvres complètement tes yeux brumeux et me regardes. Tu as l’air confus, un peu perdu. C’est beaucoup trop adorable. Je pourrais te regarder sans jamais détourner le regard, et dire que tu n’as pas idée de ta beauté… 

“Eren?

\- Bonjour, mon ange. Tu as bien dormi?”

Tu te redresses pour t’asseoir et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Je prends ton visage entre mes mains et passe doucement mes pouces sur tes joues avant de t’embrasser. Je te sens sourire contre mes lèvres avant de répondre.

“Oui, et toi? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

\- Comme d’habitude.”

Tu ris doucement avant de m’embrasser à nouveau.

Cette vie n’aura pas été tendre avec nous, mais elle nous aura offert un amour éternel et impérissable. 


End file.
